This invention relates to integration means, and more particularly to a device added to a firearm for incorporating ancillary equipment.
As the field of combat and commercial weaponry expands, numerous add-on enhancements have-become available for attachment to standard firearms thereby significantly upgrading the capability of the firearm. Various methods and means have been developed for interfacing the various add-on enhancements to firearms. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,806, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a universal receiver sleeve having an upper interface portion with standard, universal dimensions regardless of the firearm and having a lower interface portion specific to a particular firearm.
Although the principles of the above identified patented device are generally applicable to all firearms, the specific firearm example identified in the patent was the U.S. military M16 rifle and carbine. The M16 has been in service for a number of years and will continue to be a popular rifle both in the U.S. military and foreign military for the foreseeable future. However, with the increasing development and refinement of laser technology, it has become highly desirable to integrate laser technology capabilities onto and into firearms, especially the commonly used M16.
The problem with integrating laser technology to firearms is the inherent conflict between a gun barrel""s physical functioning and the rigid environment required for laser operations. For maximum results, a gun barrel should be physically isolated, i.e., xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d. It is preferred that nothing be attached to the gun barrel, thereby isolating the barrel physically and eliminating bending and xe2x80x9cdroopxe2x80x9d along the barrel""s longitudinal axis. The ideal arrangement for lasers and ancillary optics and electronics is one of complete isolation from the gun barrel. The temperature of a gun barrel in use can rise to 900xc2x0 F. This type of heat, as well as the physical shock on the gun barrel from firing, will quickly destroy lasers and ancillary optics and electronics.
The heat generated by the gun barrel transfers directly to any devices touching it thereby directly transferring enough heat to burn hands and destroy attached electrical devices. Further compounding this problem is the requirement that gun barrels be extra heavy to support the added weight attached by means of the collars. This in turn means more cantilevered stress on the barrel where it is joined with the M-16""s aluminum receiver. The combination of heat and barrel weight tend to pull the barrel chamber out of alignment with the bolt lead, thereby causing bolt lug and extractor failure.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a modular receiver sleeving system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved interface means for firearms which will isolate the gun barrel while providing various capabilities for mounting and integrating optics, lasers and sensors.
To attain this, the present invention extends the Swan universal receiver sleeve forward above the firearm barrel to a position just short of the firearm front sight. A weaver type interface return portion may be provided on the underside of the sleeve, or left solid over the barrel in front of the receiver to accommodate solid handguards or modular, dovetailed handguards. The underside of the rear portion of the sleeve is fixedly attached to the receiver top. The underside of the forward portion of the sleeve has an upper handguard piece attached thereto. A bottom handguard piece is fitted about the bottom of the gun barrel and is attached to the upper handguard piece via a unique channel and track system. The handguard pieces are not physically connected in anyway to the gun barrel. The sleeve is self supported by the connection of the rear portion underside to the receiver top. Laser, electronics and optics modules may optionally be attached to the sleeve top side or to the upper handguard piece via special male and female dovetail track devices. The barrel of the rifle is essentially free floating. This permits greater shooting accuracy and protects sensitive electrical components integrated into and onto the firearm via the invention. Lighter weight barrels can be utilized as they are no longer deflected by outside pressure and direct transfer of heat to the hand is also eliminated.
Although the modular sleeve is self supported by the connection of the rear portion underside to the receiver top, additional support may be provided by the addition of a special yoke about the barrel nut of the firearm to which the modular sleeve is attached. The special yoke of the present invention, reinforces the modular sleeve while keeping the firearm barrel free floating.
Specifically, the present invention is a modular sleeve for interfacing modular enhancements to a firearm, said firearm having minimally a receiver with a stock and barrel attached thereto, said barrel defining the forward portion of the firearm and said stock defining the rearward portion of the firearm, said firearm longitudinal axis being defined as horizontal and running from said stock through said receiver to said barrel, said receiver having a forward portion, a top and a rearward portion, said barrel being joined to the forward portion of the receiver, said stock being joined to the rearward portion of the receiver. The modular sleeve is made up of a universal receiver sleeve having a top side, an underside and two opposite sides connecting said top side with said underside, said universal receiver sleeve being further defined as having a forward portion and a rear portion, the underside of the rear portion of the universal receiver sleeve being fixedly attached to the firearm receiver top, said receiver sleeve,forward portion extended forward above the firearm barrel. The modular sleeve has an upper handguard piece with a front, rear, top, open bottom, opposing sides, outer side surfaces and inner side surfaces, said top, sides and bottom defining a hollow interior, said front and rear defining an upper handguard piece longitudinal axis, said upper handguard piece top being joined to the underside of the forward portion of the receiver sleeve. The modular sleeve also has a bottom handguard piece having a front, rear, open top, bottom, opposing sides, outer side surfaces and inner side surfaces, said bottom, sides and top defining a hollow interior, said front and rear defining a bottom handguard piece longitudinal axis, said bottom handguard piece being removably attached to the upper handguard piece. The upper handguard piece and attached bottom handguard piece surround the firearm barrel without touching said barrel. A special yoke is positioned about the firearm barrel nut of the firearm to which the modular sleeve is attached, said upper handguard piece rear being attached to said special yoke. The special yoke is held in place on the barrel nut by attachment to the modular sleeve and the barrel nut. The special yoke may be further held in place by a delta ring with those firearms with a handguard delta ring.
The present invention provides a foundation for integrated laser fire control devices, sensors, communications, and a vast array of quickly attached ancillary devices, such as standard night vision, thermal, shot guns, grenade launchers, and other special systems.
The extra heavy barrels required on conventional rifles and carbines are no longer required with the present invention. A standard heavy or light weight barrel can be utilized because the present invention isolates and prevents hand, sling, and bipod pressure from deflecting the barrel. With the present invention, barrel handguards are not attached to the hot barrels, and provide a much cooler grip for the shooter. Weight reductions of at least one-half pound can be accomplished by use of a light weight barrel and the elimination of conventional solid aluminum and/or plastic handguards and their barrel hardware.
The modular sleeve is attached to the firearm upper receiver in a manner that provides a solid system, attachable or removable by a qualified armorer or a trained soldier. Greater accuracy is accomplished because the firearm has a free floating barrel with the instant invention and thereby no outside forces deflecting point of aim.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.